


Karlnapity but they bake a cake and it's wholesome

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Karlnapity, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, i love karlnapity so much, there are so many nasties on this website but this is not one of them, theyre lads in love and theyre cooking goddamnit, theyre literally baking a cake together what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the title. Karlnapity fluff. They. Bake. A. Cake.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 13
Kudos: 350





	Karlnapity but they bake a cake and it's wholesome

**Author's Note:**

> My day has been ruined by this one catboy smut fic I accidentally found. I didn't want to read it, but it was one of those "so bad I can't look away" type things and now I am traumatized and I want to cry.  
> I literally just wanted some wholesome karlnapity or Karlnap or anything but that but it was tagged and my stupid fucking dumb as shit little brain went "haha read that I bet it'll be fun to laugh at" BUT IT WASNT IT WAS JUST SCARY AND I HATED EVERY SECOND OF IT. ALSO PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKED IT AND WERENT WEIRDED OUT AND IM LIKE,,, I WONT KINKSHAME BUT W H Y  
> Anyway  
> Also Ranboo is doing a lore stream in THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING NIGHT so I can't watch it and I'm writing this instead.  
> Basically I'm pissed rn so I'm writing this to calm myself down because fuck humanity  
> Enjoy this Karlnapity fluff bcuz we all need it rn

Karl jogged up the steps to the door and rapidly pressed the doorbell a fes times. He clutched the well-loved book to his chest and rocked back and forth excitedly. When the door opened and a familiar beanie wearing man stood in the entrance, Karl's excitement bubbled over and he wrapped the shorter man into a hug.

"Alex! I got it!" Karl laughed into his fiancés ear.

Quackity laughed and returned the hug, "ok? You still haven't told me what we're doing."

Karl pushed out of the hug and smiled down at the man, "you'll see!" he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running into the house and towards the kitchen, "Sapnap!" he shouted, "I got the book!"

A few seconds later, Karl's other fiancé was rushing down the hall, a goofy grin on his face. "Finally! I was beginning to think you ditched us!"

Karl giggled as Sapnap planted a kiss on his cheek, he swatted at him playfully before setting the book on the counter, "have a little more faith in me," he teased.

Sapnap grinned and wrapped his fiancé in a bear hug. Karl leaned into the mans strong arms and laughed, "alright, alright. Now let me go so we can start."

Sapnap hugged him tighter, "no thanks, I'm good."

Karl laughed and tried pushing Sapnap off him without much success. His extra inch of height really wasn't helpful in this situation.

"I can't believe I'm being left out of this," Karl glanced up to see Quackity fake pouting in the doorway. He turned and pretended to wipe away tears, "I guess I'll go somewhere I know I'm wanted."

Karl rolled his eyes and pushed Sapnap off him, "oh quiet, you big baby," he flipped open the book and his eyes lit up when he found the page he wanted. "Alex, stop pouting and get over here."

Quackity rolled his eyes, but a large grin was plastered across his face. He walked over to his fiancés and leaned over Karl's shoulder to look at the book. His eyes widened with excitement when he saw the page Karl had opened to. A cake. Nothing fancy, just plain chocolate, but Quackity was excited nonetheless. Anything more would be too complicated for them, anyway.

Karl patted Quackity's shoulder, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the recipe, "well? What do you say?"

Quackity glanced at his fiancés with a playful glint in his eye, "I think it's a great idea."

The three men bustled around the small kitchen, stealing quick kisses when they passed each other. They each had their own style of baking. Sapnap flung together ingredients without much measuring, which they knew would mess up the cake later, but it was too fun to stop. Quackity was surprisingly careful with his measurements. He wasn't good at accuracy or using the most effective methods, but he spent the most time trying to get things right. Karl was like a balance between the two. He would throw something together, check the measurements quickly, and maybe make a few adjustments before adding it to the mix. Together they made a very chaotic workspace.

"Awwww Karl," Alex gushed, flipping through the cookbook, "these are adorable!" He pointed to a page that had 'would Big Q like this?' written on a sticky note and tacked beside an image of a blueberry pie. He flipped to another page, a recipe for some type of flaky pastry, that had a sticky note with 'Sapnap birthday food?' on it. "These are adorable!" Alex laughed, flipping through the cook book again.

Karl set down the measuring cup he was holding and snatched the book out of Quackity's hands, "Alex, keep it open to the cake recipe," Karl could feel his ears turning red. 

He jumped a bit when Sapnap laughed behind him and ruffled his hair, "aww don't be embarrassed. It's sweet."

Karl swatted him away, "I'm not- let's just get back to baking," he ignored his fiances laugher as he went back to measuring.

About half an hour later, they had the cake mix in a pan and were preparing to put it in the oven. Sapnap slipped on ovenmitts and slid the cake into the oven. He then shut the door, set the timer and took off the mitts before turning to his fiancés, "and now we wait."

Karl's eyes lit up and he grabbed Sapnap and Quackity's hands. He pulled them over to the couch and forced them to sit. Sapnap sat in the middle, with Karl and Quackity on either side of him.

They sat like that the entire time they waited for the cake. Telling each other stories, laughing, gentle kisses and hugs, just a nice cuddle while they waited for their cake to bake.

Finally the oven timer went off and they all leaped to their feet. They rushed into the kitchen and Sapnap pulled open the oven. He put on the ovenmitts and pulled the cake out. 

The three men leaned over the cake and inhaled the chocolatey scent, "mmm, it smells amazing," Karl gushed.

Sapnap nodded, "can't wait to try it."

Quackity glanced between them, "why don't we just have it now?" he asked.

Karl laughed, "it needs to cool, dummy."

"I'm sure it's cool enough."

Karl rolled his eyes, but grabbed a fork from the drawer anyway, "alright, go ahead."

Quackity beamed and he carved out a small piece of the cake. He plopped it into his mouth and chewed for a bit before coughing, "ugh that's disgusting," he groaned.

Sapnap tilted his head and snatched the fork from Quackity, "what? Let me try it?' he grabbed a bit of cake for himself and quickly ate it. Slowly he swallowed it, a look of disgust mixed with discomfort on his face. "Alright it's bad, but not that bad."

Quackity scoffed, so Karl decided it was his turn. He grabbed the fork and took his own bit of cake. Chewing it slowly, he noticed it was very dry and had a strange texture. It also wasn't sweet at all. Karl scrunched up his face and swallowed the cake with difficulty.

"I don't get it! Where did we go wrong!" Karl cried.

Sapnap glanced around the kitchen. Flour was everywhere. Along with other baking supplies m, "well..." he gestured to the room.

Karl took in the room in silence. Once he turned back to Sapnap and Quackity, he started to laugh and a grin formed on his face.

"Alright, maybe we aren't the best bakers. But it sure as honk was fun," he giggled.

Sapnap pushed him playfully, "you're so corny," he teased.

Karl grinned at them, "but that's why you love me, right?"

Quackity folded his arms and leaned back, "yeah. That's why we love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so much better after writing this  
> I love when people in stories b a k e together. Platonic or romantic, idc, it's adorable either way and I love it.


End file.
